Turn of Events
by SnapesDungeonDweller
Summary: Severus has the job to go check up on Harry Potter at his home, and he doesn't like what he see's, so he takes Harry back to Hogwarts. I know over done, but hey I like it. This takes place whn Harry is ten. I need title suggestions as well. Pleas review:
1. Curses

**AN: Hello all! I have been thinking about writing this story for a while now. Eh, takes up my time I have for the rest of the summer. Anyways, Please Enjoy. This story takes place when Harry is, oh lets say, nine.  
**

**Summary: Severus is sent to go check up on Harry Potter at number four Privet Drive, and he doesn't like what he sees. **

* * *

**Untitled.**

Chapter 1: Curses.

Severus Snape was not in a good mood today, oh no, he wasn't. First the potion that he had been working on for a solid month has been ruined thanks to one of the house-elves that worked around the castle, and now he had to go to a meeting with the Headmaster. He was muttering obscenities under his breath as he made his way to the Headmasters office for said meeting. Once he got there, he said the password, and walked up to his office. Severus knocked, and waited to be permitted entrance.

"Severus, dear boy, lemon drop?" Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, asked.

"No, thank you, Headmaster. What was the reason that you wanted to see me?" Severus asked masking his impatience. Albus chuckled.

"Straight to the point as always. I need you to go to number four, Privet Drive and check on Harry Potter. Arabella has told me that she hasn't seen him outside in days, and I'm worried. As you know, Lily's sister detested magic, and anything that has to do with it. I am afraid that she, and her husband may be doing something horrible to Harry. I would send someone, but the other staff is absent, except for Hagrid, and Poppy. So will you go for me?" He asked Severus.

Severus gave a sigh. "Why can't you go? You know how I feel about the boy's father." He said.

"I would but I have to wait for Cornelius to get here for a meeting. Severus, Harry is not his father. You, of all people, should know that you can't judge a person by who their parents are." Albus said. Severus could feel himself agreeing.

"Fine, I will do it. If anything is wrong do you want me to bring him here?" Albus nodded.

"Yeah, that would be good, we can have Poppy look him over."

"I'll be back, then." And with that, Severus strode out of the office.

He walked out of the school to the village of Hogsmeade, where he apparated to a suburbian place. He sneered in disgust at the houses that all looked the same, he stopped in front of Number Four Privet Drive. He briskly walked to the door, and knocked. He could hear someone being smacked, and he felt his blood boil. No one deserved to be hit. Finally, after a few minutes, a scrawny boy, who looked no older than eight, opened the door. He was bruised up, and you could see some cuts on arms.

"Are you Harry Potter?" Severus asked, the boy nodded. "My name is Severus Snape, and I need to speak to your relatives. I have come to take you away from here." He said, and Harry moved out of the way. Severus walked in, and saw three people watching T.V. The two males were big, and the woman was tall, and had horsey teeth. "Are you the one's who did this?" He asked them, in a deadly voice, pointing to Harry's injuries.

"He had it coming."The fat man spat. "We are forced to take him in, without a word from any of you freaks, and what are we supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to take care of him, not use him as a human punching bag! You are vile people and I will make sure that you are punished severely. And, just to ensure that you do not try running off," Severus said, taking his wand from inside his robes, he waved it "_Servo lemme hic_" he muttered, and there was dull light that had filled the room. "Mr. Potter, please go gather your things, we will be leaving soon." Severus ordered Harry, who did as he was told.

Harry walked over to his cupboard under the stairs. _I wonder who this man is. Well, if he's here to take me away from the Dursley's, then I'm all for it. _He thought to himself, extracting his favorite blanket, and the clothes he had recieved from his aunt and uncle after his cousin was done wearing them.

"I'm ready, sir." Harry said, quietly, as he walked back to the living room.

Severus motioned for Harry to come closer him, as he pulled out a portkey. "Put your finger on this." He told Harry, who did as he was told. Five seconds later they both felt a pull around their naval.

Just as Harry was starting to feel dizzy, he felt his feet touch ground. He looked around, they were in a place with a lot of beds lined up against the wall on each side. It appeared to be some kind of infirmary, or something. Harry looked up at Severus's face. "Excuse me sir, but where are we?" he asked hesitantly, as though he was afraid he would be punished for asking a question.

"We are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Did your relatives ever tell you about your parents, Harry?" Severus asked him gently.

"They only told me that my parents were good for nothing useless drunks, and that they died in a car crash, and thats how I got my scar on my head." Harry answered. "They lied to me didn't they?" Severus nodded.

"Yes, Harry, they lied to you. Your parents were not drunks. They did not die in a car crash, and you got that scar in a different way. Any questions you have will be answered, but first we need to take care of your injuries, can you walk to one of the beds?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Harry answered as he gingerly made his way to one of the beds against the right wall.

"Okay, I will be right back." Severus said, as he strode towards Madame Pomfrey's office, and knocked on the door. "Poppy, I need your assistance. You have a patient out here." The moment he said that, Poppy came rushing out of her office.

"Who is it Severus, and what is wrong with them.?" She asked hurriedly, walking to the bed where Harry was at. "Goodness, what in Gods name happened to him? He looks like he's been to hell and back." She exclaimed.

"This is Harry Potter, I believe that he has been abused at the hands of his relatives, will you please run a diagnostics test over him, while I go inform Albus?" Severus asked, and walked to the fireplace as Pomfrey nodded, and began to run tests.

Once at the fireplace, Severus threw in some Floo Powder. "Albus Dumbledore's office." He said and he stuck his head in the grate. "Albus," he called as the Headmaster's office came into focus. "I have brought Harry Potter here for you."

"What was wrong?" Dumbledore asked worriedly.

"He's been abused by his relatives, Albus." Severus replied. Dumbledore looked at him, shock apparent on his face.

* * *

AN: Okay, I'm going to stop there. If I get enough reviews, I will update another chapter, but if I don't, then it's going to be the same system with my other story, which I will be taking down seeing as how I didn't get enough reviews for it. So if I don't get at least eight then I won't continue this story. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and please review. Oh, and I know that Severus may be OOC, but come on, no one's that heartless. So bear with me. :D   



	2. Justice

**AN: Okay, even if I didn't get enough reviews, I'm still going to continue this story, I'm having too much fun with it. :)  
**

**Summary: Severus is sent to go check up on Harry Potter at number four Privet Drive, and he doesn't like what he sees. Obviously AU **

* * *

**Untitled.**

Chapter 2: Justice.

Dumbledore quickly walked through the fireplace, forgetting he was in a meeting with the Minister, and walked to the bed where Harry was currently being administered Potions by Madame Pomfrey. After Harry fell asleep from one of the Potions, Dumbledore spoke.

"How is he, Poppy?" He asked her, worry in his voice.

"He will be fine, he needs to take a Nutrition Potion twice a day, once before breakfast, and once before dinner. He had some welts on his back that were in the shape of a belt buckle. The bruises, and cuts on his arms were easy enough to heal, he did have a fractured ankle, I mended that. The only serious trouble is internal. His right lung is puntured, I can fix it, but it will be painful for him." Madame Pomfrey replied. Just then the doors to the infirmary opened, and in came an irritated looking Fudge.

"What is the meaning of this Dumbledore?" He asked. "What is so important that you had to leave our meeting?"

"I am very sorry Cornelius, it was an emergency. Perhaps you could call two of your best aurors, and have them meet me at Number Four Privet Drive?" Dumbledore asked. Fudge looked at him surprised.

"Why, what has happened?" He asked.

"Harry Potter has been abused by his relatives, and I want them to be brought to justice. And for that to happen, I need two aurors." Dumbledore replied. Fudge looked at him increduously.

"Lets be reasonable about this Dumbledore. I'm sure you're just blowing this out of proportion. The Dursley's abuse their nephew? Thats rich." He said, pompously. "Now, we shall arrange for young Harry to go back to his relatives, so I will be happy to take him myself."

Severus glared at the idiotic Minister. "You fool! The signs are all there. I, myself have hard evidence to believe that Harry Potter has been abused. When I went to go check on him, I could hear someone smacking someone else, and when Mr. Potter opened the door, he was looking terrible!" He growled. Fudge took a step back.

"Yes, well I still think he should go back. I am the Minister and you will do as I say!" Fudge shouted, and he stormed out of the Infirmary.

"Blast that man!" Madame Pomfrey said, clearly angry. "Albus Harry absolutely cannot return to those horrid Muggles! I simply won't allow it."

"I know, Madame Pomfrey, but the only way that we could keep Harry here is if he was given a Potion to make someone his biological parent." Dumbledore replied, with a meaningful look at Severus, who glowered.

"Don't even think about it, old man. I can't do it, I am not the parental type." Severus said. Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Severus, you can do it. Would you rather Harry be forced to go back to that place, where he will most likely be abused even more now that we know?" He asked. Severus groaned. He knew what the Headmaster was doing, he was guilt tripping him into doing it, and once again he found himself falling into the old mans manipulations. "Severus you have a chance to spare an innocent child from the life you have had. I know you did not like Harry's father, but I do know that you will be able put those feelings behind you."

Severus sighed. "Fine I'll do it. But where are you going to get the Potion, I don't have any, and it will take awhile to brew it." Severus said, attempting to dissuade Dumbledore from this far fetched scheme. But Dumbledore merely smiled.

"Not to worry, Severus. You see, Sybil fell into one of her trances again, and she foretold of something like this happening, and I simply used that information to my advantage, and ordered some of the _Cruor Adoption Venenum _from the Apothecary in Diagon Alley." He said, merrily. Severus groaned, and at that moment Harry woke up abruptly.

"Where am I?" He asked, forgetting what had happened for a moment. "Nevermind."

"Harry, I have a very important question to ask you, and I am afraid we don't have much time. Would you like to be adopted by Severus here, and never have to return to the Dursley's?" Dumbledore asked gently. Harry looked at Severus with his big green eyes.

"He won't hurt me?" Harry asked, hesitantly, and Severus felt the ice around his heart melt, if only a little.

"No, I won't, child. But before you answer, you have to know that you will be taking a Potion that will give you some of my blood, which will then give you some of my features, along with James, and Lily's, and you will become my biological son. You don't have to say yes, but if you say no, then you will have to be returned to the Dursley's." He answered. Harry hesitated.

"Yes, I don't want to go back. Please, don't make me." He said, and tears started forming in his bespectacled eyes.

"Very well, if you're sure," Harry nodded, "Poppy will you grab the _Cruor Adoption Venenum _for us please?" Dumbledore asked, and Madame Pomfrey came in carrying a goblet full of blue-green Potion, and handed it to Harry. "Okay, Harry we need to let Severus add some of his blood then you will drink it okay?" Harry nodded, and Severus made a small cut on his finger with his wand, and let several drops fall into the Potion. "Okay Harry now you can drink." Dumbledore said, and Harry started drinking, grimacing at the taste.

After he was done, he started changing, his legs got longer, and his hair blacker. He got higher cheekbones, and his skin, a little paler. Once he was done, he kept on taking deep breaths, and Dumbledore handed him a mirror. "I look different." Harry said, softly looking at his reflection with surprise written on his face. Just then the doors to the infirmary slammed open, and Fudge came storming in again.

"Well, I think its time to return Mr. Potter to his loving relatives." He said. Dumbledore smiled.

"I have already taken care of that, Cornelius, Harry is with his father." Dumbledore replied, eyes twinkling.

Thats absurd! James Potter is dead!" Fudge said angrily.

"Yes he is, and God rest his soul, but that is not the father that I am talking about. You see Severus is Harry's father." Fudge turned and looked at Severus, and Harry a look of pure unadulterated anger on his face.

"You do realize what will happen when it gets out that Harry Potter was adopted by an ex-Death Eater, right?" He said, with a smirk on his face.

"And do _you_ realize what an uproar it will be when word gets out that you were willing to send Harry Potter back to his relatives where he is beaten, and starved daily?" Severus replied with a better smirk on his face. (AN: We all know that Severus can out smirk anyone.)

Fudge glared at everyone in the infirmary then walked to the door. "This isn't over yet, Dumbledore. Harry Potter will be returned to his family, one way or another." He said, then left.

But little did anyone know that a certain black beetle was in the room, and had just heard the entire conversation.

* * *

AN: So how was that for a second chapter? I know I said that I wouldn't post anymore chapters if I didn't get a certain amount of reviews. Oh well, I lied. Now, do you think I should continue, or should I give up on this story entirely? I know the whole Harry becoming Snape's biological son through a Potion is overdone, but I like it. Now if you would please Review, I would be eternally grateful. Dungeon Dweller out, Peace! Oh wait! Before I go, could anyone possibly give me some title suggestions?  



	3. Of Sackings, and Declarations!

**AN: Okay, I am thankful for all the reviews that I have gotten, it looks like I'm going to be continuing this story after all. Besides, I'm having too much fun with it. :)  
**

**Summary: Severus is sent to go check up on Harry Potter at number four Privet Drive, and he doesn't like what he sees. Obviously AU. Oh! The story starts out during summer. **

* * *

**Untitled.**

Chapter 3: Of Sackings, and Declarations.

It had been two days since Harry had become Severus's son. He was healing nicely, gaining weight. The Dursley's were waiting for their trial, which was going to be held the twentieth of July. Vernon, and Petunia Dursley were being held in Azkaban, and Dudley Dursley was at a Wizards Juvenile Facility. Minister Fudge was under alot of pressure due to an article that had appeared two hours after Harry was rescued from the Dursley's:

_**Boy-Who-Lived Abused?**_

_**By Amethyst Jones.  
**_

_**Yes thats right, I have reason to believe that Harry Potter, famous for the downfall of You-Know-Who, has been abused at the hands of his family, and that Minister Fudge refused to do anything about it. My source tells me that the Minister was, in fact, trying to send Mr. Potter, who is now Mr. Snape, back to his relatives, but couldn't do so because Mr. Snape was already with his father, Severus Snape, who agreed to add his blood in the **_**_Cruor Adoption Venenum, thus causing Mr. Potter to become his biological son. After hearing this Fudge stormed out of Hogwarts infirmary, shouting out "This isn't over Dumbledore! Harry Potter will be returned to his family one way or another!" Of course there isn't anything he can do. Once a person drinks the __Cruor Adoption Venenum_** _**Potion, there isn't any going back, it's permanent. Fudge is now having to deal with many angry readers.  
"It's pathetic that Fudge would even think about sending the boy back to that household!" Commented Molly Weasley, a mother of seven. "I hope Fudge gets sacked right away. He isn't doing the Wizarding World any good."  
Will Minister Fudge be Minister for much longer? That we have no idea, but we will keep you posted.  
For more information on where Mr. Snapes relatives are being held, and why they did what they did, go to page 5  
**_

Severus was on his way to the Hospital Wing to visit Harry when he read that article. He still couldn't believe that Dumbledore had manipulated him into doing this. Though, if Severus was truthful with himself, he would have done it willingly if his hatred for Potter Sr. wasn't there. Severus let loose a sigh as he thought about the conversation he was about to have with Harry. Harry was going to ask alot of questions, and Severus was going to have to answer them. He wasn't going to keep the truth from him, the only thing that he was going to keep from him was Prophecy. Which Severus had no qualms with.

He walked into the infirmary, and saw Harry reading a book that Madame Pomfrey must have given him. Severus sat down in a chair next to Harry's bed.

"Good day, Harry. I was thinking that today we could have a talk, since I know you must have questions that you want to ask." Severus said, as gently as he could. Harry, after marking his page, closed his book, and looked at Severus.

"Yeah, I do but if you don't want to answer them, then you don't have to." He said, hesitantly. Severus took a deep breath, and counted to ten in his head to control the anger he was feeling over the Dursleys.

"Harry, you can ask questions, and I will answer them the best that I can." Severus told him, with patience.

"If you're sure." Severus nodded. "Okay, just tell me everything. How did my parents really die, if not in a car crash? How long have I been a wizard? What is this place? When will I be able to get a wand? And what am I supposed to call you?" Harry asked.

Severus looked at Harry, and began telling him about Voldemort, what he did, minus the Prophecy. Severus told him about the Wizarding World , and how they will all want to meet him because he was famous. Told him all about Hogwarts, and all its wonders. And then they came to the last question. What is Harry supposed to call Severus.

"Well, you don't have to call me father. But you can call me Severus. And when you start school in September, you will have to call me Professor Snape, or sir. You can call me Severus when we're alone. Alright?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, Severus. What house do you think I'll get into? I'm not that smart, so Ravenclaw is out of the question, I have never had any friends, so I don't think it will be Hufflepuff. When I was younger I used to be able to sneak into the fridge for food, so Slytherin is a possibility. Then there's the whole two parents in Gryffindor thing. I've never met them so that will count against me for that house." Harry said. Severus allowed a small smile on his face.

"It depends on your personality. And from what I have seen of your personality, you could be either Gryffindor, or Slytherin." Severus told him.

"What house were you in, Sev?" Harry asked. 'Sev' raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "Sorry, I thought it was a good nickname."

"Don't apologize, your mum always called me that." Severus said, Harry gave a small smile. "As for what house I was in, I was a Slytherin."

"Really, why do Gryffindor, and Slytherin hate each other so much?" Severus pondered this question for a bit before answering.

"Its just because of old prejudices. Most, but not all, Slytherins feel that they are inferior to muggleborns, and Gryffindors don't like that." He said finally. Harry nodded.

"I think thats dumb. No one should judge a person by what house they're in, who their parents are, or anything like that." Harry said. "I'm not going to be like that."

"Thats good. You know, you remind me of your mother. She never cared what house a person was from, she judged them based on the way they acted." Severus told him. Harry gave a huge smile.

"What was mum like, everytime I asked my aunt she told me to shut up, and not ask questions." He asked. Severus felt some anger return.

"Your mum was the most beautiful person I have met. She helped me when no one else would, and everytime your father, and his friends pulled a prank on me, she was always there sticking up for me. Your father on the other hand, he was nice to everyone except Slytherins. He hated Slytherins, he believed that all of them would turn out bad, or something. So he picked on them for no apparent reason." Severus said, Harry frowned at this. "But after school, he became a pretty good guy, and your mother married him." Severus added. Harry nodded.

"I want to be in Slytherin!" He burst out. Severus gave him a surprised look. "I want to be in Slytherin, then I will be friends with people from Gryffindor, and that will prove that not all Slytherins are bad." Harry explained. Severus nodded in understanding.

"That might be kind of hard." He said. Harry shrugged.

"I can do it." Harry said, stubbornly. Just then the doors to the infirmary opened, and Dumbledore came in.

"Well, Cornelius has been voted out of the Minister's position." He said.

* * *

AN: Well how was that? I hope it wasn't too bad. What house do you think Harry should be in, Gryffindor or Slytherin? Post your answers in a review. Thanks for reading! Does anyone know any good 'Harry is really a Malfoy, stories'? Also, who do you think should be the Minister now? Leave answers in a review please. I won't update til I get at least eight reviews. Thanks again! Dungeon Dweller out! Peace! 


	4. Incoming a New Way of Life

**AN: Okay, I am thankful for all the reviews that I have gotten, it looks like I'm going to be continuing this story after all. Besides, I'm having too much fun with it. :)  
**

**Summary: Severus is sent to go check up on Harry Potter at number four Privet Drive, and he doesn't like what he sees. Obviously AU. Oh! The story starts out during summer. **

* * *

**Turn of Events**

**Chapter 4: Incoming a new way of life.**

Harry knew something was wrong, even though he was only nine he could tell when something was bad. Severus stood up, and met Professor Dumbledore in the middle of the Hospital Wing. They started whispering. Harry strained his ears to try to hear them but to no success. They had finally finished talking, Severus walked back to Harry's bed, and Professor Dumbledore left the Hospital Wing.

"Come on Harry, its time to go show you to your room." Severus said, helping Harry out. He had healed nicely, and was able to move on his own, but due to sitting in a hospital bed for a while really takes a toll out on your legs.

"My room, Severus?" Harry asked him.

"Yes, Harry, you didn't think I would make you live in a cupboard like you relatives, did you?" Severus replied, Harry shook his head.

"No, sir. I'm sorry." He said, thinking that he made Severus angry.

"Harry, child, you do not need to apologize. It is okay." Severus said, gently. He led Harry to the dungeons where his chambers were. Right after Harry had drunk the potion, and became his son,

Severus had the house-elves prepare a room for Harry. He had them decorate it in blue, and silver. With a couple of bookshelves full of books, both magical, and muggle. Most of them were educational, of course.

Severus wanted Harry to get a head start on his magical education. And, while he didn't think Harry was at fault, or anything, he wanted him to get caught up on his muggles studies as well.

They had finally reached Severus's chambers, where a portrait of a man, with black hair, and eyes, and a goatee, sitting down in a comfy looking armchair, with a snake on his shoulder, hung. Harry looked at the snake, who was looking back.

_Hello, little one._ The snake said, startling Harry.

_H-hello. _He said.

_Do not be frightened. I am just curious as to why you are here. Severus hardly ever brings anyone down to his chambers. My name is Viper, by the way. What is yours?_ The snake asked.

_Harry Po- I guess it would be Snape now. I am now Sev's new biological son. How is it that I can talk to you, and understand you?_

_Well, I am glad to see that Severus finally has some company. I can tell that he gets lonely in his chambers. He spends way too much time alone, for my tastes. We are able to understand each other, because you have the gift of being a Parselmouth. It means you can talk to snakes. _

Harry looked surprised at this, and looked up at Severus, who was looking at him with shock apparent on his face. Harry took this as a sign that Severus was mad at him.

"I'm sorry." Harry said automatically.

"Why are you sorry, Harry?" Severus asked him, confused. "You have done nothing wrong, and so there is no reason for you to apologize. Listen to me, I don't want you to apologize, unless you disobey me, is that clear?" He asked, sternly, but gently. Harry nodded.

"The snake said that I was a Parselmouth." He said, Severus nodded.

"You are, it is a rare gift. But, its not unheard of." Severus told him, understanding what the child was apologizing for. "You don't need to apologize for that. I was just surprised, thats all. You remember what I told you about the man that killed your parents, and tried to kill you?" Harry nodded. "Well, I am going to guess that when Voldemort tried to kill you, but failed, he passed some of his, talents, shall we say, to you. Understand?" Severus explained. Harry nodded, once again to show that he understood.

"Good, now lets get you into your room. I think we're going to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow to pick you up some new clothes. There is another thing that I would like to talk to you about, but that can wait until later." Severus said, turning to the portrait.

"Hello, Severus." The man in the portrait said. "I would just like to say, that I am glad to see that you have finally got yourself some company." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Good afternoon to you too, Isilious." He said. "Peverell." Severus said the password, and the portrait opened up. Harry followed Severus inside, a nice looking living room. It had a fireplace, a couch, several bookshelfs, two comfy looking armchairs, and a kitchen that adjoined to it off to the right, and a hallway off to the left. Harry was starting to feel, and look, tired.

"Come, Harry, I will show you to your room, and you can get some rest." Severus said, noticing the look of exhaustion on the childs face.

"Yes, Severus." Harry said, following him to a first door on the right. It had a sign on the door that said, in big, bold, and blue letters: **HARRY**. Harry looked at it. "How did you know my favorite color was blue?" He asked.

"I didn't, I just took a guess. Now, I am glad for the color choice of the painting in your room." Severus replied.

Harry beamed up at him, despite his tiredness. Severus opened the door to Harrys room, and moved aside so Harry could look inside.

He gasped as he saw his own room. It was painted in blue, and silver. Harry's two most favorite colors! There were a couple of bookshelves in there filled with books. Despite the fact that the only time Harry got to read a book was when he was at school, living with the Dursley's, Harry loved to read, he loved to just get caught up in a book, and never return until he was finish. There was also a four poster bed, with a dark blue comforter set on it.

Harry looked up at Severus, a hesitant smile on his face.

"Thank you Sev, for everything." He said, debating on whether or not he should give him a hug. He decided against it, figuring that Sev wouldn't like it. So, Harry settled on a smile.

"You are welcome Harry, now I will leave you. I want you to get some rest, okay?" Harry nodded, and climbed up onto the bed, and under the covers, falling asleep almost immediately.

After hearing Harrys even breathing, Severus walked away from the door, and into the living room, where he sat down into one of the chairs, and sighed. _So far so good, I haven't messed his life up, yet. I hope I can do this. I have no idea what I was thinking, when I agreed to do this. Who would have thought that I, Severus Tobias Snape, would actually be the adoptive, biological father, of James Potter's prodigy._ He thought wryly.

But right then, and there he silently vowed that he would do everything in his power to keep Harry safe from harm.

* * *

AN: Well, how was it? I'm not sure if you guys, and girls liked chapter three, considering the fact that I only go two reviews for it. Oh well, I am going to keep up this story no matter what. I also need ideas as to who I should make Minister of Magic. I was thinking of Arthur Weasley, Amelia Bones, or, well, thats it. Don't forget to Review!?!?!?! Dungeon Dweller out! Peace! 


	5. Vengeance is Very Sweet, or is it?

**

* * *

AN: Sorry for not updating in awhile, I've had (Shudders) school. Ick! Its evil, but I think I'm going to have a good year. Anyways, here's chapter five. My Interenet had gotten shut off as well, and I my grandpa had died, so, but, I will update more often now! Thanks for being so patient! You guys, and girls, ROCK!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Vengeance is Very Sweet, Or is it?**

Harry sat in between Severus, and Albus, who he was beginning to think of as his grandpa, waiting for the trial to begin. He was nervous, scared, and a little anxious. It was the day of the Dursley's trial, and Harry had to testify against them, he didn't want to. But, Severus told him that if he didn't then the Dursleys would get away with hurting Harry. Harry didn't want that, not at all, so he had agreed. And now, they were in the courtroom waiting for the Dursleys to be sent in. Harry shivered, and a memory from a few years ago came to mind.

_He was eight, and his aunt was dragging him to his cupboard, by his hair._

_"You're a selfish, ungrateful boy! Your uncle and I take you in, feed, and clothe you, and this is how you repay us? Pulling that unnaturalness at school! Just wait until your uncle gets home, he is going to have a talking with you." She yelled. Harry began shaking out of fear, he tried to stop, but he couldn't. _

_"Please, Aunt Petunia, I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean too. It was an accident. I didn't mean to turn his wig blue. It just happened like magic." Harry tried to explain, but that made his aunt even angrier, and she slapped him across the face. _

_"How dare you! How many times have we told you not to say the 'M' word?" She screamed. Harry held in his tears, crying always made it worse. He hadn't cried since he was three. He would never make the mistake of crying ever again. _

"Harry?" Severus asked, getting Harry away from his thoughts, and memories. Harry shook his head, as though trying to get rid of that memory, and looked at him.

"Yeah, Sev?" He said, still getting used to the fact that he has a father. Severus looked at him.

"Are you okay? You look a little ashen." He said.

"I'm fine, I'm just feeling a bit anxious I guess." Harry informed him, giving him a small smile. Severus looked somewhat relieved, but kept glancing at Harry every few minutes.

Five minutes later, a woman with dark hair, and a monocle(sp?) walked out of a door, and sat down in the Judge's chair. "We are all here to deal with the case of Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley's treatment of their nephew, and cousin, Harry James Snape." The woman (who Severus said was Amelia Bones) said, glaring down her nose at the three Dursleys. "Well, how do you plead?" She said impatiently.

"Not guilty." Vernon said somewhat boldly. "We gave that freak everything he deserved. We never wanted him, and he was put on our doorstep, with a bloody letter, no explanation as to why we had to take him. The letter just said that the brats parents were dead, and we had to take him. And now we have to waste our time to come to a trial full of freaks, and defend ourselves to the likes of you!" He finished, his face red. Petunia nodded her head vigoriously, in agreement to what her husband said.

Harry looked at the floor, not wanting to look at his so called family. He always knew they hated him, but he never knew why, until just now. But, he didn't know why he was thinking about it.

"Be that as it may, that does NOT excuse your behavior towards your nephew Mr. Dursley. That is why I find you, and your family guilty of all charges. Mr. & Mrs. Dursley will be placed in a special cell in Azkaban for Muggles who are abusive to wizard children. And your son will go to a Wizard Juvenile Delinquent Facility." Madame Bones said, in that booming voice of hers. Aunt Petunia started crying and screaming.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY MY BOY!" She yelled, a crazed look on her face. She looked at Harry and glared at him. "This is all your fault, you should have died along with your worthless parents!" She spat. Severus abruptly stood, and pointed his wand at her.

"You will watch what you say, or so help me woman, I will place a curse on you so terrible, Satan would be proud." Severus said, in that menacing voice of his. Petunia whimpered, and the Dursleys were taken away.

Dumbledore turned to Harry, a solemn expression on his face. He was regretting his choice to leave Harry with those people more and more. "Come on Harry, time to go." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded, and stood up. Dumbledore took out the portkey that they had taken to get to the Ministry. The three wizards put their fingers on it, and were gone five seconds later.

They reappeared in the Headmasters office. Dumbledore motioned Harry and Severus to sit down, then sat down himself in his chair. Once Harry and Severus were seated, Dumbledore began speaking.

"Well, Harry, do you have any questions?" He asked.

"Whats going to happen to them?" Harry asked, after a moments hesitation.

"Your aunt and uncle will be placed in a prison cell in Azkaban. They have a certain ward for Muggles who abuse wizard children." Severus said. "And your cousin will be placed in a Delinquent Facility to make sure that he shapes up, and stops being a bully." He added.

Harry nodded in understanding. "Well, Harry, I believe it is your birthday in less than two weeks. Is there anything in particular you want to do?" Dumbledore asked, he seemed to have gotten the twinkle back in his eyes.

"I don't know, I've never been able to celebrate my birthday." Harry told him.

"I see, we're just going to have to change that then won't we, Severus?" Dumbledore said. Severus looked at him.

"Of course we will, I believe it's lunch time. Lets go to the Great Hall." He said, standing up. Harry nodded, and followed him to the Great Hall.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in an uneventful blur. Harry spent most of the day with Severus in his lab, asking him all he could about Potions and, of course, Quidditch. 

"Do you think I'll be able to fly on broom?" Harry asked. Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Harry, if you are anything like your actual father, I'm sure you'll be just amazing." Severus told him. Harry gave him a big smile. "Now, enough talk, it's time for bed." He added. Harry nodded, hopping off the stool, and going to his, and Severus's chambers.

"Goodnight Sev!" Harry called from the inside of his room, after getting pajama's on. Severus allowed a small smile on his mouth.

"Goodnight Harry." He called back, sitting down in his favorite recliner chair infront of the fireplace with one of his Muggle mystery books "Along Came a Spider" by James Patterson.

* * *

AN: Well, how was chapter five? Was it okay? Again, I am really sorry for the long wait, it won't happen again, unless it can't be helped. And my sister, SevisMine08, wants me to tell you that she is going to update her story ASAP. She's been sick, and stuff. Oh, and she has some major revamping of the story to do. Once again, you guys, and girls, ROCK! 


	6. Diagon Alley

**AN: Hey everyone here is chapter six! I think this may be my longest chapter ever. I really hope you all like it.

* * *

Chapter Six: Diagon Alley.**

It has been a week since the Dursleys trial, and Harry couldn't be more happier. He was getting used to Hogwarts, and he loved it there! He felt like the teachers were family in a way. Professor Dumbledore, whom Harry thought of as a sort of Grandpa, and Severus were planning a birthday party and were going to invite some children close to Harry's age so that Harry could possibly make friends.

Of course, Severus wasn't telling Harry anything about it because he wanted it to be a surprise. That didn't stop Harry from asking though, much to the exasperation of Severus.

"Harry, for the millionth time, I am not going to tell you. You can wait until your birthday." Severus told a very inquisitive Harry while helping him pick out his robes for the day. "But, I will tell you this, we are going to go to Diagon Alley today to get you some clothes, and your books for the upcoming school year." He added. Harry grinned a big grin.

"Really? That's going to be so much fun! I can't wait, can we go now, please?" Harry asked, putting on his best puppy dog look. Severus rolled his eyes, some amusement on his face. The Dursleys behavior at the trial made him realize that he could be a complete bastard to the Gryffindors, but not to Harry.

Harry had had a hard life to deal with and Severus didn't want to make it any harder on him. He would still raise him to be cautious and train him when he would be told of the Prophecy, but for now, it's time for him to be a kid.

"Yes, we are going to leave in about thirty minutes. But first we have to go get breakfast in the Great Hall. Oh, and Harry, please try to refrain from calling Minerva Aunt Kitty. She has already told you that you can call her Aunt Minnie, but not Aunt Kitty." Severus said, and almost grinned when Harry got a sheepish look on his face.

"I can't help it. If she didn't want me to call her Aunt Kitty, then she wouldn't be a cat ani-ani-animagis or something like that." Harry said as if that solved everything.

"It's animagus, Harry, and if someone decides to be an animagus they can't control what animal they become. It has to do with their personality. I assume Professor McGonagall is naturally curious, and that's why she's a cat." Severus told him patiently.

"Oh, well then I guess I can refrain from calling her that anymore. Aunt Minnie does sound more fun anyways." And with that Harry walked out of his bedroom, wearing green robes with yellow stars on them. "Come on Sev! I want to go to Diagonally." He called from the door to their rooms.

"It's Diagon_ Alley_, Harry." Severus said, walking out of Harry's room.

"That's what I said." Harry replied. Severus shook his head in an amused way.

"Whatever you say, Harry, whatever you say. Come on lets go." He said, opening the door and the two walked to the Great Hall.

"Good morning Harry, Severus." Dumbledore greeted cheerfully, eyes twinkling. "What is on the agenda today?"

"Sev's going to take me to Diagon Alley, and we're going to go buy my school stuff, and some clothes." Harry said excitedly. He couldn't wait to go see what Diagon Alley looked like. Of course, he wasn't too thrilled about the pointing and staring that Sev had told him might happen.

"Really? Sounds like fun, I hope you boys don't over exert yourself." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded, sitting down, and began eating after putting bacon, eggs, and a hash brown on his plate. Severus did the same thing, and made sure that Harry stayed away from anything caffeinated, or high in sugar. They learned that Harry gets really hyperactive if he has too much sugar.

Once breakfast was over, Harry and Severus made their way past the Hogwarts gates and caught the Knight Bus. Severus didn't want to apparate, he didn't think Harry could take it this time. Fifteen minutes later Harry and Severus were walking into the Leaky Cauldron, which Harry remembered was enchanted so Muggles wouldn't notice it or thought it was closed.

They walked in and the owner noticed Severus. "Ah, Severus, usual I presume?" He asked.

"Not today Tom. I'm just taking my son shopping for his school supplies." Severus said, and Harry was excited that Sev called him his son. Well, technically he _is_ his son.

"Welcome back Mr. Snape, welcome back." the old bartender said. The pub went quiet, and everyone looked over at Harry and Severus.

"Thank you Tom, come on Harry, lets go." Severus said, before anyone had a chance to speak. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and guiding him towards the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Severus took out his wand and tapped the bricks, three up, two across, and when he glanced at Harry's face, Sev almost gave a full smile, almost. "Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley." He said.

"This is amazing, it's awesome!" Harry said, amazement on his face.

Severus grinned, or as close to a grin that he could get. He could, reluctantly, feel more of the ice, most people say was around his heart, melt some more. The two walked past the Apothecary, Eeylopes Owl Emporium, The Cauldron Shop, Flourish & Blotts, Gambol and Japes, and the Quidditch Shop where kids about Harrys age had their noses pressed against the glass. Harry caught a glance at what was in the window -a Nimbus 2001.

"Hey Sev, how come first years aren't allowed on the house Quidditch team?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's because the School Governors, and most of the staff, me included, feel that quidditch

would be a little too dangerous, and a bit too much, for first years to handle. They have to get used to the castle, and all of its secrets, so why add to that?" Severus replied as they climbed the steps to a marble white, slanted, building. There was a sign in front of the door that Harry stopped and read.

Enter stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"Anybody would be a fool to try and steal from Gringotts." Severus said once Harry was done reading.

"Has anyone ever tried to rob any of the vaults?" Harry asked, and began walking into the building with Sev.

"Not in my lifetime." He replied and walked into the bank and over to the counter, where a goblin was going over something.

"Good Morning Ragnok, I would like to make a withdrawal." Severus said getting a key out of one of his robe pockets. He handed it to the goblin, who beckoned another goblin.

"Griphook will take you to your vault. Have a good day." Ragnok said. Griphook led them to a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Harry was a little surprised, he had been expecting more marble. Griphook whistled and a small cart cam hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in, and sped off.

Half an hour later they were walking out of the bank and heading to Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasion. "Harry, why don't you go in here alone, and I'll go get your school books. Then after that we'll go get your wand." Severus said.

Harry nodded and walked inside the store feeling somewhat nervous. Madame Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" She said before Harry could speak. "Got the lot in here - another young boy your age being fitted at the moment." She led Harry to the back of the shop where a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool. Madame Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, put a long black robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"You're Harry Snape, aren't you?" Asked the boy. Harry nodded.

"Yes, I am." He said.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. My father and Severus have been friends for a long time." Draco said. "What's it like living with him? I used to visit him all the time when I was younger, but haven't seen him in a while." He asked.

"Its great. Better than the other place I lived before living with him." Harry said grimacing as Madame Malkin accidentally poked him with a pin.

"Didn't you live with Muggles and they abused you?" Draco asked. "I think all Muggles are rubbish and shouldn't be allowed to come to Hogwarts, don't you?" He said.

"No, most Muggles are good. It's just that the Dursleys didn't like magic and anything to do with it. So they didn't like me." Harry said not understanding why he was telling Draco this when he didn't even know him.

Draco gave Harry a skeptical look, but didn't have a chance to speak since he was done. "Well, I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts. Bye." He said, and walked out.

Harry nodded, and waited patiently for Madame Malkin to finish. Once he was done she had him step off the stool, and lead him to the register. Severus walked in after Harry had just given Madame Malkin the money.

"Okay, you have your robes, and I've got your books. Lets go to Ollivanders now, shall we?" Severus said. Harry nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

**AN: I know probably the worst place to stop. But, I still need to plan out the wand part. Oh, tell me what you think of the Draco part. I'm not sure I like, and I might change it. I still haven't decide if the Malfoys are going to be a 'good' family or a 'bad' family. I'll let you, the readers, decide. Pick from the following:**

**A: The whole family is good**

**B: Only Draco**

**C: WHAT! The Malfoys good!?!? What have you been smoking?**

**Answer in a review. Your guy's reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
